There has been growing demand in recent years for fingerprint sensors that can capture fingerprints at a high resolution of 0.1 mm or more. The size of pattern and pitch that can be designed for the fingerprint sensing element is correspondingly reduced, which in turn requires narrower line widths and line spacings, and increases the need for pinpoint accuracy during exposure. In addition, the reduction in the size of the pattern pitch reduces the sensitivity of the fingerprint sensor.
Existing technologies for manufacturing touch screens cannot form a touch sensor and a fingerprint sensor concurrently, for example, in parallel and simultaneously, on a glass substrate. Instead, in order for a touch screen to perform functions relating to fingerprint recognition, existing technologies require forming an opening in the glass substrate in order to embed the fingerprint sensor in the glass substrate. This complicates the manufacturing process, and significantly raises the associated manufacturing costs.